


And On The Eighth Day, God Created The Uterus, And He Saw That It Was... um.

by Whit Merule (whit_merule)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Identity Reveal, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whit_merule/pseuds/Whit%20Merule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why, if they ever do make God!Chuck explicit canon in the show, one of the female characters needs to be there for the reveal.</p><p>(If any of them are alive.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And On The Eighth Day, God Created The Uterus, And He Saw That It Was... um.

“So,” said Claire, looking pathologically unimpressed, “you’re God.”

“Um,” said Chuck. “Yeah. Sorry.”

“Fine,” said Claire. Then she punched him in the face.

God stared at her, looking wounded and watery-eyed with his hands clutched over his nose.

“That’s for menstruation,” she said.

“I hate meeting my characters,” said God forlornly.

“Well, _I didn’t like Hell_ ,” said Dean. “Tough shit, cupcake.”

“Please don’t call my father cupcake, Dean,” said Castiel, in such a dutiful monotone that it meant “Please, Dean, call him all the names you like.”

Dean patted his shoulder. “You’re just mad Claire got to punch him first.”

“No, no, he’s got a point,” said Sam, wide-eyed and innocent. “I mean, if we call him ‘Chuck Shurley’ we could probably get stoned, right? So we have to think of _something_ to call him.”

God looked slightly panicked. “I have an alias already! There’s nothing wrong with Carver Edl—“

“Yeah, no,” said Claire. “How about ‘father of cramps and vomiting’?.”

“Look, Fallopian tubes are _complicated_ , okay!” wailed Chuck.


End file.
